


to think that we could stay the same; we’re two slow dancers

by oakest



Category: Pride and Prejudice (2005), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Background Jane Bennet/Charles Bingley, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Post-Canon, So Married, just a slice of life of the happy couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakest/pseuds/oakest
Summary: Mr. and Mrs. Darcy find happiness in each other and in everything around them.
Relationships: Elizabeth Bennet/Fitzwilliam Darcy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 312





	to think that we could stay the same; we’re two slow dancers

**Author's Note:**

> Written with zero regard for historical accuracy and hardly an ounce of Austen’s incredible skill, but I can’t resist giving these two a little extra happiness.

Elizabeth smiled when she saw her dearest sister's handwriting on the letter she'd just been delivered, barely having the presence of mind to thank the servant who brought it, it made her laugh so. She had attempted earnestly and repeatedly to ensure her sister need not go to the trouble of writing her letters when they lived so close and spoke so often, but to no avail; she suspected Jane took a certain pleasure in putting her constant joys to pen on paper, her happiness tangible in every word. She unfolds the letter with a contented sigh, tucking into her window seat to read another report of her sister's delight at some newly discovered and treasured action of Charles, to be sure. The window seat is Elizabeth's favorite spot for reading of all sorts: held tight by cushions, a perfect view of the forest outside, and the knowledge that Darcy had the nook built into their room especially for her leisure. She passed hours there beyond what she could count, much to his delight. By now, the sun was setting, leaving her to rely on a nearby lamp to read Jane's letter.

_My dearest Lizzie,_

_I have the pleasure of writing you today to invite you and Mr. Darcy to a ball Charles and I are holding for the whole of Nottinghamshire. He suggested the idea to me not a week ago and I found myself so fond of the idea that the event is already upcoming. I need not remind you, Lizzie, of the splendor and fun you and I used to see at balls. It is indeed where we met our husbands, and I regret not having been to one recently more than I had realized. I am sure I will see you again before preparations are over, but as we write and plan other invitations, I could not resist sending one for you as well. I cannot wait._

_Yours,_  
_Jane_

Elizabeth smiles; it was as she expected. Her smile widens further as she thinks of telling Darcy he must now accompany her to a ball. Though she flatters herself that she has had a softening influence on his social temperament over the past few months, he is still often pained to be forced into such public settings. But it does not by any means make Elizabeth smile any less, though perhaps it does add a bit of mischief to the expression. She knows very well how she might convince him to go.

It is then, when her plotting has gone so far as to make even herself blush, that Darcy enters their bedroom. She turns to him warmly, and, as always, his face brightens at the sight of her in her reading nook. He had intended to go to his desk and write a business letter, but all plans of work are instantly deferred to the morning when he sees her smiling so. Closing the door behind him, it isn't long before he comes to stand beside her. He looks out the window at the setting sun, and she follows his gaze. Unthinkingly, she leans into his presence so that her shoulder presses into his stomach and her head rests against his chest. Equally automatic is the gravitation of his hand to her hair, where he strokes her curls without looking away from the pink sky, turning new shades of purple before their eyes.

"How was your day, darling?" She asks him. He smiles at the term of endearment - Lizzie was slower than he to try them out, still newly testing how to express her affections - but otherwise, he makes little answer more than a hum. She can read the tone of it well enough to know it is one of contentment and doesn't feel the need to push further. Together, silently aside from Darcy's heartbeat fluttering in one of Lizzie's ears, they watch the sun sunk below the trees. Darcy knows he could stand there, his wife leaning against him, his fingers in her hair, for years before tiring, but his feet disagree.

He'd been standing and walking all day, and with a kiss on Lizzie's head, he steps back to pull off his boots. Elizabeth slides back against her nook with a grin, almost closing her eyes in a sigh of happiness but unwilling to look away from him. He smiles back at her, reflecting a hint of the mischief she herself so often engages in. Once his boots are off, he takes perhaps untoward pleasure in peeling off his coat, vest, and cravat. He scarcely cares where they fall. Elizabeth holds his eye the entire while, unable to stop a giggle from escaping.

"Why, Mr. Darcy, if I didn't know any better, I might think you to be seducing me."

"Oh, well, it is indeed a shame that you're too intelligent and respectable a woman to think any worse, Mrs. Darcy." Laughter dances across her features and light shines in her eyes, as it always does when he uses this name for her. He isn't sure what makes him happier himself; seeing her delight in the title or feeling his own joy swell up at hearing it. At that point, she can no longer resist the temptation to be in his arms, so she doesn't. He is more than happy to receive her.

———

When Darcy awakes the next morning, he can feel Lizzie's finger trace along his collarbone before he can even form a thought, and the shivers it sends down his spine ensure he doesn't think anything coherent any time soon. With his eyes still closed, he hears her chuckle at his obvious reaction. He resolves to keep them closed another minute, intent on maintaining his other senses heightened enough to continue registering her warm breath on his skin before sunlight makes him more sensible. She presses a soft kiss to his shoulder and he melts. Then, as her fingers continue to flutter over his chest, he ascends to heaven.

"I am sorry if I woke you," Lizzie whispers with another kiss. Darcy smiles despite himself.

"No, I dare say you're not."

"How presumptuous of you!" Lizzie laughs, pushing herself further against his side. He breathes in the happiness, shifts his arm so it wraps around her shoulders. Even now, he keeps his eyes gently closed, savoring it all. As such, he can't see the adoration in Elizabeth's eyes as they trace his features. "I did think myself very sorry to lose sight of your peaceful face when you're asleep, but it seems you're determined to stay so modeled for me, which I do appreciate."

"Oh, anything for you," Darcy remarks, making them both smile and huff giggles before silence falls again as the sincerity of his words shines underneath the joke. He now wants for himself to look at Lizzie, but keeping in mind her apparent approval of his current state, he restrains. "So you've taken to watching me sleep, hm?"

"Well, you make it seem like such an enjoyable pastime to stare at me in the mornings, I thought I ought to try my own hand at it."

"Is that so? And have you found it to your liking?"

"Oh, very much so. But if you could just turn back to the left, when the light caught your cheek just so-" Elizabeth can't finish because Darcy interrupts her with an undignified snort of laughter. She herself falls into giggles, particularly delighting that he now opens his eyes and brings his gaze to look at her.

Darcy fears he may tumble so far into her bright eyes as to never return to his senses. The only reasonable remedy is to close his eyes again, this time so he may lean in and kiss her. She kisses back with equal eagerness and love, and every time he starts to pull away, thinking he's had enough, he's drawn right back in, much to her amusement. He should know better than to ever think he's had his fill of Elizabeth.

When they do finally part, their eyes lock. Darcy is now entirely on his side, arms wrapped around her and careful to ensure her bare back is never wanting attention from his warm palms. She blushes and looks down, unable to bear both the intensity of his gaze and his hands' ministrations at once during so early an hour. He thinks her modesty endearing, kissing her forehead playfully. She feels at his disposal, and although she never much minds the thought, she does quite take pleasure in the opposite. She smiles to herself.

"Jane and Charles have invited us to a ball."

———

  
Elizabeth takes unfit and yet not unprecedented delight in stopping Darcy in front of their mirror and insisting she fix his cravat. He can plainly see through it, but he is hardly one to deny her any pleasure, so he lets her fuss with his clothes as long as she pleases. His look of adoration does not escape her, though she determinedly does not look up at him, focusing on tucking the white fabric just so.

"Do you think Georgiana is ready for the ball? I am quite excited for her to meet suitors tonight," Elizabeth says, knowing full well the effect her words will have. As anticipated, Darcy groans.

"I do wish you would stop filling her head with such romances. She is far too young to get married," Darcy says with a pointed look. Elizabeth again ignores it, instead patting her hands along his lapel.

She leans up on her toes to press a kiss to his cheek. "You are quite the handsome creature, darling."

"And you are quite the minx, trying to make me forget your mischief with flattery."

"I love when you wear this jacket-" Elizabeth leans in further to whisper in his ear "-you do look so striking in black and white." She pulls away from Darcy with a sly smirk, and the latter knows that any hope of protest he might've had is dead in his throat, his heart rising for him to choke on instead. Darcy finds his footing when Lizzie flutters her eyelashes.

"I will have to keep that preference in mind." He wraps a steady arm around the small of her back and pulls their stomachs to press together. Though, he can't deny that part of his design is to feel her heaving chest against his, let her feel his heart thrumming in his chest. She beams up at him, always renewed with energy when he meets her teasing with equal force. 

"Well," Lizzie breathes, trying to regain herself. "We should be going, you know. Georgiana will miss all of the best dance partners if we're late."

" _Elizabeth_."

When they were finally at the ball, Darcy could only pretend to protest Lizzie’s demands to dance. They wove around each other in silence of only the most agreeable kind, letting the music and the movements speak all that was necessary. Elizabeth could not help but to reminisce upon the first time they had danced together, and felt certain if the girl she had been then had seen the smile softening Darcy’s features across from her now, she would have inexplicably fallen just as deeply in love with him as she is now.


End file.
